Wheelbarrows are widely used in both commercial and private settings. In commercial settings construction workers may use wheelbarrows to transport supplies, waste debris, mixed concrete, and other materials as needed from point to point. In private settings, landscapers and gardeners may use wheelbarrows to aid in transporting rocks, soil and potting material, and other tools from a supply location to a work site.
Because of the popularity of wheelbarrows, stores must carry a large inventory of them, especially during summer months. However, since wheelbarrows tend to occupy a lot of space due to their shape and size, most stores can only carry a limited inventory of wheelbarrows due to restrictions in the amount of space that can be dedicated to storing wheelbarrows. This results in lost sales.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,925 and 5,762,210. However, although the inventions disclosed in these references may be helpful in a private setting, they are only capable of holding a single wheelbarrow and, thus, are not adequate in the commercial settings or in private settings where a person owns multiple wheelbarrows.
Therefore, there is a need for a wheelbarrow rack capable of easy and convenient storage of multiple wheelbarrows. What is also needed is a wheelbarrow rack that enables multiple wheelbarrows to occupy the same floor space as a single wheelbarrow. What is further needed is a method for conserving storage space while storing or displaying wheelbarrows. Finally, there is a need be able to remove unwanted rainwater from a wheelbarrow collected while displaying or storing wheelbarrows outside.